The instant invention relates generally to mixing units and more specifically it relates to a hand powered motor for rotational tools and similar articles.
Numerous mixing units have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to manually agitate, mix and/or blend articles held within a container. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,497 to Johnson; 4,065,811 to Pauty; 4,813,786 to Le Master; 4,854,718 to Wang and 5,049,013 to Engles et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.